Paths
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Grell is hurt once again by Sebastian, and he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Will William dare to save Grell from his misery for this presumed final time, or will he abandon Grell to find himself on his own?


Paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of it's themes, ideas, or characters. I do not own the song "Fix You" by Coldplay, or any of it's lyrics or rhythms.**

**When you try your best but don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

…

Grell sat on a park bench, thinking about the process of the day. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear from existence, that way he wouldn't have to feel anymore. He would be able to put everything behind him. He always looked for attention, and now he had it. Why couldn't he just be happy? After that day, he felt so incredibly overwhelmed… He just started to notice how truly tired he was. The rain started to drizzle all around him, and he felt a sudden wave of loneliness cloud all around him. It was consuming his aura completely, disrupting it with sadness and despair.

…

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

…

Grell did all he could not to make an emotional scene in public, although no one was in the park except him, which just added to the gloominess of the current moment. He couldn't keep it in anymore; his face became blotchy and red as the tears came flowing out of his eyes and he gasped for air as the pressure started to well in his lungs; it almost became too much for his frail frame to bear. He remembered what Sebastian told him earlier that day that made him hate himself and believe that everyone else felt the same way.

**~Earlier That Day; The Phantomhive Manor~**

"Grell, go away. All I want you to do is stay out of my way for as long as possible. I obviously have more important things to worry about then you. I think others feel the same", Sebastian spoke this very hateful and stern, although he somehow continued to keep the atmosphere pleasant and not dreary.

"Y-You really feel this way. W-Well fine, you know, I cared about you. I _cared, _and being a demon you probably don't get a lot of being cared for. Just forget me, and trust me on this one; I won't be coming back", Grell tried to sound unhurt as he said this with his teeth clamped together in emotional pain from the mental blow Sebastian just gave.

Grell ran away believing every word Sebastian had just uttered (because Sebastian meant it). He had to face it, no matter how much he could care for someone else; they never cared for him in the slightest bit; although he could probably never understand how untrue that thought was. He felt he was all alone. The fact he was alone felt so much more real after one of the few people he truly ever cared for actually told him he was hated verbally. He tried to run away from the manor, seeking for shelter and hoped no one would disturb him for the rest of the day. He decided to sneak away from work the rest of the day; so he could be left to spend the rest of his day alone.

…

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

…

**~In the Park~**

Grell stood up from the bench he was sitting in and suddenly started running through the streets to get home to his apartment. He hoped no one would see him, even though they wouldn't be able to tell he was crying because of the now pouring rain. He was running out of breath but he wasn't going to stop running, he would never stop running. He soon realized that it was impossible to run forever with his wretched human body. He collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees. Grell felt a sudden jolt of energy inside him; as though his sorrow was fueling him. He screamed as loud as he possibly could, he wanted to scream until no sound came out at all. He soon seized screaming and sobbed instead, this lungs burning with all the abuse and his heart wishing to just explode from all the confused emotions. He was now on his knees, sobbing and soaking wet in the middle of the road. It was too late at night for anyone to be around; only one other person was even near. This person had just been out looking for a new soul to collect. This person was soon distracted by screaming from not too far away. This tall, stern figure arrived and couldn't stand watching this sight anymore; it was too depressing. Will jumped from his perch high in the building and walked over to the person in the middle of the street crying. It was too rainy for him to clearly see anything (the rain was pleasantly warm which created a steam on his glasses). Grell didn't notice Will walking up behind him because of the constant sobbing wracking his thin body.

~Will POV~

Will was about three feet away from this crying body (he still didn't notice who it was) and as soon as he got close enough to identify colors he realized it was Grell. Suddenly feeling an instant overtake of his burning emotions and Will ran up to Grell. Will picked him up, and instantly found shelter for them both. When he sat down in an alley corner, realizing what he had just done, he felt odd which made him distracted. Will was still holding Grell in his arms bridal style.

~Grell POV~

Suddenly Grell was being picked up by something that felt like another human body. He would have already tried to protect himself on normal circumstances, but because he was so disoriented he had no idea where his chainsaw was (or if it was even with him). After the motion of the person now carrying him stopped he didn't feel like he was being rained on anymore, all he could do was lie in the still unknown person's arms and sob into the black suit jacket. All Grell could think about was how bad a couple sentences Sebastian had said could hurt him so bad.

~Third Person POV~

"Why are you sad", Will asked completely nonchalant in his voice, but on the inside he felt so concerned he was in pain waiting for a response.

Grell instantly shot up recognizing the voice; he scrambled out of Will's arms and looked him up and down. Grell didn't believe Will was sitting in front of him, or that he was just being held by him.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to help me", Grell asked ready to hear an answer that would once again cause the tears to flow.

"I don't know", Will answered in all honestly. In those few seconds he had "saved" Grell and he had no idea what had come over him.

Grell was even more overwhelmed now and the tears started again. He bolted straight at Will and sunk his head into William's chest; hugging him and hoping that he wouldn't float away into his own little sky of emotion.

"Grell, shall I dare ask why you are crying so heavily", Will tried to joke around to lighten the current mood.

Grell sniffed, trying to seize the tears long enough to explain himself to Will. Even though Grell was trying his best to calm down he could only manage to sob out one word, "Sebastian." Grell then fell straight back down into Will's arms.

…

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you will never know**

**Just what your worth**

…

William was in an outrage and in anger he muttered under his breath, "That filthy demon should learn his place, he has no right—"

"Will, I went to see him", Grell whispered; hurt.

"Grell…", William grabbed Grell up by his elbows and lifted Grell out of his chest and looked into his eyes, "…how many times do I need to tell you to stay away from that demon, he is only going to disappoint you. He cares for no one, and his only goal is to suck the soul out of that poor child. I don't want you to **ever **see him again."

"I am sorry Will, I don't mean to upset you; I just really liked Sebastian. He made me feel special", Grell spoke in a cracked voice.

"You should have no reason to be sorry. It is that demon's fault, he tricked you. I am just glad you didn't get hurt too bad, these wounds will heal in time", William's voice changed dramatically; his voice was nurturing and kind, somewhat how a father may talk to a daughter.

…

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

…

"I feel safe, here with you. Will, you make me feel like I **really** matter, not in the way Sebastian made me feel either. You make me feel like you would drop anything and everything just to be with me, like you are more than just another man looking for desperate attention. When it is you it feels more like someone who has always felt this way", Grell looked hopefully into Will's eyes.

William was absolutely star-struck when he heard what Grell was saying. He knew almost everything Grell was saying was true, if only he had the breath to tell Grell that right now. William was terrified but excited; it seemed this is the moment he had always lived for.

…

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

…

Grell continued his ramblings, "I may never be able to find another man like Sebastian, and truthfully, I hope I don't", Grell's tears started to roll down him porcelain skin once again, he held up his hands trying to stop the tears.

Grell was still in William's lap so William took Grell's hands away from his face and into his own hands and looked him in the eyes and spoke, "Grell, I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say except for the fact that no one has ever expressed anything like this to me…ever."

…

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**And I…**

…

"I wish I had the courage to look the person I love most in the eyes and say the exact same thing. I am tired of being alone, and I am sure you are too. Trust me, together we can get through this, and anything else that enters our pa—", William spoke with glistening eyes and a soft voice.

Grell continued to cry, but the stream of tears changed from rapid waterfalls to a light, but steady stream. Grell took his one of his hands from William's and set his finger on William's lips, "There is no need for any of this, I think they already know."

…

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

…_._

"I know what people mean when they write and talk about all those silly feelings I never believed even existed, but because of you I do believe. It feels like all the burning in my existence is no longer out of pain and misery, but out of meaning; all the pain creates a meaning for all of the happiness. I believe it is what we have right here, all that I have ever doubted has lifted. I could live right here forev—"

William now put his finger to Grell's lips, "I understand, and now I can relate. There is only one possible explanation for this and… I just… It's not that… I…think…"

…

**Tears stream**

**Down your face**

**And I…**

…

William removed his finger from Grell's lips and both shinigamis started to babble aimlessly about all the things they had ever thought or felt about the other. They continued with this about another minute and William's eyes burned and he too started to lightly cry. The two stopped in mid-sentence and looked deep into each other's eyes, both of them then said one phrase in the exact same moment, with the exact pain-filled voice and inflection that would forever change everything, "…and I love you."

…

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

…

Grell collapsed into William's arms for the last time and sobbed lightly into him, William's relaxed his head on the stone wall behind him, a stream of tears rolling down his cheeks into Grell's hair, although it went unnoticed as the rain continued to lightly drizzle upon them. Will stood up and had Grell in his arms again bridal style. He carried Grell out of the alleyway and down a lamp-lit cobblestone road that glowed under the lighting. He carried Grell down the street that lighted their path until you could no longer see the couple. Their path would be lighted, but the road would never be perfectly smooth, for the roads were once used before; the path will only become smooth when they have created their own.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I wrote this a while ago, so if it seems out of my style, it's because it's more of my old style, and less of my old style. I hope you still enjoy it, though. :D**


End file.
